Theme Park World
' ''Theme Park World'' is the 33rd arc in Housepets!. Characters *Peanut *Grape *Mrs. Sandwich *Simon Milton (mentioned) *Max *Keene Milton *Duke Milton (mentioned) *Jeeves *Fido *Spo *Ralph *Tiger *Marvin *Miles' cubs *Joey *Tarot *Sabrina *Rex *Sasha *Bino *Mr. Bigglesworth (various) *King *Miles *Kevin *Zach *Fox *Fiddler and Keys *Lana Milton Plot Peanut and Grape receive an invitation to the grand opening of 'Theme Park World,' courtesy of the Milton Ferrets, all expenses and chaperons paid for. When Peanut asks his mom is they can go, Mrs. Sandwich tells him she trusts the ferrets as far as she can throw them. Peanut reminds her of the time she forcibly excised a half-drunk Simon when he wandered into their house. Max and Grape are on a bus to Theme Park World, Mr. and Mrs. Sandwich agreeing to let them go when they found out that Miles is chaperoning. Keene debriefs their visit; for one day only Theme Park World will be a leash-free '''Funventure™, where the theme is theme parks. Everyone will be provided complimentary tickets, food, rides and shows, and everyone meets back with their chaperons at 8 o' clock. Someone asks why the theme is 'theme parks,' Keene tells them they wrote a big list with thousands of suggestions and put it on a dart board, and then Duke hit the label. Keene states that he will be abusing his 'front of the line' privileges, when he notices the "Must Be This Tall" sign is too high for him. He calls Jeeves, who lowers it to his height. Fido, Spo and Ralph are at the directory. Fido wants to go on the Bumper Cars, but Ralph says that it's the name of a restaurant. The two suggestions, the Go-Karts and the Skymaster are both the names of a gift shop and a slushie stand respectively. An irritated Spo suggests that they just go to the Drop Tower, but Ralph says it's another restaurant, but in freefall. Tiger and Marvin are wondering where to go first, when Tiger suggests they go to the Pizza Pavillion. Marvin asks if he could stop thinking of eating for half-a-second, but Tiger replies that it's actually the name of the big red roller coaster. Marvin says he'd rather go on something lighter, so Tiger suggests they go on the VR ride of a rollercoaster. When they have their virtual glasses on, Marvin realizes that they are in a virtual ride of A Roller Coaster, the pizza shop. Miles' cubs want to get a picture with'' 'Rolly the Roller Coaster Car', but it's actually an oversized plush that Peanut won at the shooting gallery. Then 'Slushy the Overpriced Slush Drink' comes by and tells him the Rolly is just being grumpy, and needs a hug. As the cubs tackle Peanut, 'Slushy' is revealed to be just another oversized plush won by Max, who walks away smugly. Joey is seen sitting with a caricature artist. The artist asks what his interests are, Joey replies he's into D&D, fantasy stuff, and anime. Joey tries to ask him to draw Totoro, but he doesn't know who that is. The artist then asks if he likes Star Wars, but Joey snaps that he thinks George Lucas is the devil. Finally he asks if he likes go-karts, and Joey reluctantly says they're okay. He draws Joey in a go-kart, labeling him a 'dork.' Tarot is seen training Sabrina on prophetic accuracy, she wants her to take a card from the fortune teller machine and make it more accurate. Sabrina's card says, 'Be careful or you could fall for some tricks today.' Sabrina suggests that it means that the whole park is tricky because of the misleading names, but it's also referring to the 'spontaneous wet fur' contest at noon. Tarot tells her she's not seeing all the tricks; the ads said that the park is the 'happiest place on Earth, on Earth' but that's actually ''Barcelona. She also prophesizes to Sabrina that The Chinese Buffet Express isn't the 'wettest she'll ever get', that would be three years from now when she nearly drowns. Sabrina tells her that there's a difference between being accurate and being a spoilsport. Bino and Sasha are seen on the 'Underground Ferris Wheel.' Rex frantically comes over and tells them it's the definition of terror. Bino passes it off, saying Rex is afraid of the dark, and Sasha tells him that it's a ride for sneaking in snuggles. As the ride starts, Rex tells them it's not the dark they should be afraid of, it's the audio track. The track welcomes them to the Ferris Wheel of the Ages, while Bino and Sasha try to escape in vain. One of the Bigglesworth cats is narrating a Grand Prix race, all of the participants being Mr. Bigglesworth. After a close race, the winner is the 'mysterious Racer B,' who is just one of the Bigglesworth cats wearing a helmet on their head. King asks Miles where the bathroom is, and Miles points it out. King waits on line, and as soon as he goes in, he gets sucked down in water and sent down a water slide into a pool. Miles realizes King wanted the restroom, and King barks out that he'll just find a tree. Peanut and Grape are seen getting off Slushie Hut, which is apparently a water ride, because the two are soaking wet. Grape complains how much she hates wet rides, you spend the whole time on the ride trying not to get wet, it makes it impossible to be comfortable on any dry rides for an hour, and all the chlorine and dye makes you feels gunky rather then refreshed. Peanut asks if she wants to go again, and Grape ecstatically agrees. Zach and Fox are visiting the park's aquarium. A dolphin starts telepathically announcing plans for the 'children of the sea' to overthrow the 'landwalkers,' which makes Zach faint in terror, but instantly gets distracted when he is fed fish. Meanwhile both Fiddler & Keys begin singing an original song to the tune of 'Irish Washerwoman.' At the end of the day, Lana announces the day's success. Everyone is disappointed, as they don't want to leave yet, someone stating they want to ride one last roller coaster. Lana tells everyone to gather their things and meet by their chaperons before they board The Buses, which turns out to be another roller coaster. Events *The Milton Ferrets open a theme park themed theme Park called "Theme Park World" Trivia *Tarot's prediction that Sabrina would nearly drown in three years came into fruition in Jungle Fever, released in 2013, almost three years after this arc. *Totoro is a character from the 1988 film My Neighbor Totoro directed by Hayao Miyazaki. *The dolphin's plan to "overthrow the landwalkers" is a callback to Related To Killer Whales. *Kids And Old People Not Allowed is a reference to the Strong Bad Email Monster Truck from Homestar Runner. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2010